


midnight chat

by Captainamerica87



Category: Evak - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, forward!Even, shy! Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamerica87/pseuds/Captainamerica87
Summary: Isak is lounging in the kitchen when he sees a golden angelic creature walk out of Eskild's room.





	1. 1. cookies

 Isak was having one of his midnight cravings again. Sadly he forgot to go grocery shopping and was out of his favorite treats, one of them being mint chocolate chip cookies. Yet, after searching high and low he stumbled across a hidden box with the cabinets. The box was already open, yet there was writing scribbled on the side, it read: **DO NOT EAT- ESKILD.** However, Isak ignored the note and ripped into the cookies like a toddler, pure delight streaming onto his face. After about two minutes of pure bliss, Isak was finally brought back to reality, when he heard Eskild's door open. He immediately hid the cookies and began to laugh and let out a sigh of relief, when he realized that it wasn't Eskild, but an angelic boy with golden locks. The creature made his way to the door and silently tried to escape, however was abruptly startled at the sight of Isak. Their eyes met and they breathed in the sight of each other for what felt like hours. After eventually breaking eye contact Isak held out the box of cookies, as if making an offering. The angelic boy obliged and took a cookie as he sat down. They ate cookies in silence, until the boy said, "Hi, I'm Even". Isak made a slight smile at the boy's name and replied with his own. 

"so... Even what brings you here" Isak asked.

"well, uhm I met Eskild at a bar and well now it's kind of all a blur" Even replied looking at his hands

"oh..."

" Yea... Do you know what time it is?" 

Isak checked his watch, before replying that it was almost three.

Even mentally sighed before looking up at Isak and giving him a somber smirk. 

Isak offered Even another cookies, which he took, but not without noticing the scribble marks on the side of the box. He raised a brow at this as if to question Isak. Isak let out a large grin, before stating, " I was hungry and I was also craving cookies". Even let out a slight giggle at this and bit into the cookie. 

They spoke for what felt like a matter of minutes, when in actuality it was a span of hours. They discussed their dreams for the future, their own internal struggles, as well as their hobbies.

"So, Isak... are you dating anyone" Even asked.

A pink tinge set itself upon Isak's cheeks before he replied with a brief "no".

" Good. So... Are you Straight... Bi.... Gay?"

"ehm, well... uh....-"

"you don't have to answer. I just wanted to know, I mean your really hot and... uh yea" Even internally face palmed himself and prayed he had only said that in his head.

Isak smiled before letting out a laugh.

"Me? I am nothing compared to you, you are like an some sort of Greek god. You- you are so freaking sexy. Your face alone could bring anyone to their knees" Isak blurted out, and in a matter of seconds his face became beet red.

" good to know" Even replied with a wink, which only furthered Isak's embarrassment.

Soon after this, Even left, but not without first getting Isak's phone number and Snapchat.

Isak internally applauded himself. He couldn't believe that a guy like Even had really asked for both his number and Snapchat. He was on cloud 9. Sadly, that feeling didn't last long as Isak remembered that Even walked out of Eskild's room. 


	2. 2. flashback

After Even left, Isak began to watch a bit of T.V. Yet, he soon felt exhaustion take over and he fell asleep. It was merely a few hours later when Isak awoke to the sound of Eskild yelling his name. Isak's eyes immediately snapped open, as he realized he had finished all of Eskild's cookies.

" So Isak, how would you like to explain yourself? Hmmm?" Eskild asked shoving the empty box at him.

" Well you see... what had happened was... Even and I-"

" who's Even?" Eskild asked in confusion.

" You know the Greek god you had in your bed last night?"

" Greek god? No one was in my bed last night? " Eskild said defensively.

" yes there was, the dude with the dreamy blue eyes and golden sex hair"

" Oh! him!" Eskild responded in recognition.

" So... how... where...when did you meet Even?" Isak asked awkwardly.

" Nothing happened Isak." Eskild said flatly. "Just like you, I found him passed out in a bar. A bunch of guys were making eyes at him, so I took him home." Isak let out a sigh of relief at this, and he smiled as he thought of the night that Eskild found him.

 

_" Last call!" The bartender shouted._

_Isak sloppily raised his hand and shouted for another drink. The bartender gladly gave it to him, and winked at him in the process. Isak blushed at the gesture and chugged his drink. Shortly after, he passed out on the bar. When he awoke he found hands on his back slightly jostling him awake._

_"You gotta go, were closing" the hands said._

_"I don"t wanna goooo!" Isak slurred back._

_"Sir, you have to leave"_

_Isak pouted and stayed seated. Just then Eskild walked out of the kitchen. He wore an apron and was just finishing his shift. He looked at the boy who was jostling Isak, and he asked what had happened. "He doesn't want to leave" the boy responded. Eskild frowned and then walked over to give it try._

_"Hey" Eskild said._

_"I'm not leaving!" Isak pouted._

_"Well why not?" Eskild asked with a sympathetic look._

_"I don't have anywhere to go" Isak said looking Eskild in the eye._

_Eskild frowned at this, as he was slightly taken back to the days when he himself had no place to go. The boy that he was looking at couldn't have been more the seventeen or sixteen he thought. He internally sighed and felt awful for the boy._

_"Well... why don't you come home with me" Eskild asked innocently_

_"No! I don't know you!" Isak shouted in protest._

_"Do I look like a creep to you" Eskild asked giving his most innocent face._

_Isak looked at Eskild for a while before nodding yes. Eskild scoffed at this and said, "well I'm not. So come on, lets go"._

_Isak at that point weighed his options he could go home to his mother, or he could go home with this dude and take his chances. He did the latter._

 

As Isak remembered the moment, he looked back upon it with fondness, as at that moment he made one of the best choices of his life. Then he came back to reality, where Eskild was snapping in his face, “Hellooo. Earth to Isak. Are you there?” he asked

Isak looked at him in confusion and responded, “What?”

“ I was telling you how Even puked all over my shoes” Eskild said.

“ Oh. Sorry” Isak replied.

“Yeah… Are you ok?” Eskild asked as he looked closely at Isak.

“Yeah, just remembering stuff”

“oh... okay, well while you remember stuff, also remember that you owe me a box of cookies" Eskild remarked.

Isak laughed at Eskild's comment and then promised to buy him another box. Isak opened his phone to find several notifications, two were from Jonas and the was one from snapchat, it read: Even Bech Naesheim has added you as a friend. Isak smiled at the notification and then he went to the kitchen to go make himself a bowl of cereal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of closure. you know just to clarify that Eskild and Even did not have sex and what not. So yeah hope ya'll enjoy it.


	3. 3. Just Nice???

Even finally got home around four and fell onto his bed, as if it were a cloud. He slept for many blissful hours before waking up at twelve. He took a shower, yet was pleasantly interrupted by a notification on his phone. It read, Isak Valtersen has added you back on snapchat. He smiled to himself, then after took an innocent shirtless selfie before captioning it "perfect timing ;)". He hit send and awaited Isak's response, It was only after Even finished up his shower that Isak finally sent something back. It was picture of himself, he was clearly blushing. The caption at the bottom of the photo read "Nice". Even smiled at the compliment before texting Isak.

**Even (12:47):**

Just Nice???

**Isak (12:47):**

Uhm... yes?

**Even (12:49):**

Awe come on I'm a little more than tht. you have truly wounded me Isak. I am forever hurt ;( 

**Isak (12:50):**

... sorry?

**Even (12:50):**

It's okay you can make it up to me by making me a promise.

**Isak (12:52):**

What's the promise?

**Even (12:52):**

Tht you will go on a date with me.

**Isak (12:55):**

I can't. srry.

**Even (12:55)**

;,,,( ok I guess this is goodbye then.

**Isak (12:55):**

WAIT! I mean... I just  I don't think I'm ready for a date. tht's all. I mean I'm not opposed to the Idea It's just... I've never been on one...

**Even (12:56):**

So is tht a yes?

**Isak (12:56):**

Tht's a "you might have to give it some time".

**Even (12:57):**

So tht's not a no, tho?

**Isak (12:57):**

yes, it's not a no. just give me a little bit of time.

**Even (12:59):**

Take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting.

**Isak (13:00):**

ok. thanks.

**Even (13:01):**

Wht r u doing rn?

**Isak (13:02):**

I'm in bed texting this really cute dude.

**Even (13:02):**

Should I be jealous?

**Isak (13:03):**

Nah he's pretty chill. he asked me on a date tho. 

**Even (13:03):**

Really? what did you say?

**Isak (13:05):**

I turned him down. I told him that he would have to wait so I could get to know him.

**Even (13:05):**

hmm... seems like a good plan. Any chance ur free rn?

**Isak (13:07):**

for what?

**Even (13:08):**

Don't worry it's not a date. I just wan't to get to know you better. maybe we could like idk get kabob or chill at your place, if you comfortable with that.

**Isak (13:08):**

My place. I have to go grocery shopping tho, I hope you don't mind.

**Even (13:10):**

As long as I get to hangout with you I'm fine.

**Isak (13:11):**

ok see you soon then.

**Even (13:12):**

Ok bye.

**Isak (13:12):**

bye.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! if you have any Idea's please don't be afraid to mention them. thanks bye!

**Author's Note:**

> so I wasn't sure about how I felt having Even walking out of Eskild's room, heck I'm still not sure. However i know they didnt have sex. Don't worry just continue reading. Lol. Hope you guys liked it. Please be nice!


End file.
